


Press X to Pay Respects |or| CONNOR FUCKING DIES

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (because I'm an idiot), Bleeding Out, Connor comes to the sudden realization that no; he doesn't want to die, Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Revolution, Unspecified Circumstances, What is it with me and having more than one title?, Words left unsaid, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Connor and Hank are emotionally constipated. Oh, and Connor bleeds out.





	Press X to Pay Respects |or| CONNOR FUCKING DIES

It was just a mission, a quick arrest gone wrong. Connor should have known that there would have been an accomplice. He came out of a back door and before Connor could turn, already drawing his gun, he was shot.

 

What really was unfortunate is that the bullet got him before Hank got the perp.

 

He’d been shot before, he’d known what it was like- he’d known what death was like. The little girl was a hostage, he’d saved her life, uploaded his memory before he hit the ground 70 stories below. The night he’d met Hank, the deviant who had shot him between the eyes and then turned the gun on himself. But this- this was _worse_.

 

It was worse because he had just enough time before shutdown to see Hank leaning over him, looking at him like his world was crumbling.

 

And suddenly Connor was scared, he was _scared_ of dying, _scared_ of the timer ticking down in his peripherals that marked his last moments. _Scared_ of the bullet lodged too close to his thirium pump, 3 millimeters away from his memory core. _Scared_ for Hank, _scared_ that he’d never see him again.

 

Hank had asked him once what would be waiting for him if he pulled the trigger. His answer was nothing. The gaps in his memory were dark and alone and _nothing_.

 

“Hank,” Connor said, hating the way his voice sounded, pained and static. “H-Help…”

 

“Connor,” Hank said and his voice was like shattering glass, he shifted closer, pulled him to his chest. The movement hurt, and the pain screamed through his systems, his vision blurring red. He let out an involuntary yelp, hands clenching around nothing, saline dripping down his cheeks.

 

“Connor, Connor, shit, Con- Don’t leave, Connor, don’t-” Hank was rambling, Connor could tell, but as he looked up at the face of his partner, Connor realized what was happening- Hank was breaking.

 

 _It’s okay, Hank,_ Connor thought, almost smiling despite the pain. _I’m breaking too._

 

**_-00:00:23 UNt1L 2*uTD0W#N_ **

 

**_UPL0aDiN*g  M3MOrY_ **

 

“Hank,” Connor tried again, one hand reaching up to touch Hank’s face. He didn’t quite make it but Hank met him halfway, quickly lacing their fingers together. Connor smiled, just a touch, as he squeezed around Hank’s hand, smiling a bit more when Hank squeezed back, despite the tears in both their eyes.

  
  
How do you tell someone goodbye when you never want to leave? How do you watch the last seconds of your life drift away and have nothing to say? How do you not have any last words? Is it because there’s too much to impart in the span of seventeen seconds?

 

How do you keep someone else alive in your dying moments?

 

“Connor…” Hank knew what was coming, knew that Connor did too. Connor just wanted- what did he want?

  
  
He wanted to live. He wanted Hank to live. He wanted to live with Hank and never think about death again.

 

When he told Hank as much, his voice glitching as he bleed blue from a place too important to damage, Hank grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, and the Lieutenant's voice shook when he said “Me, too.”

 

**_-00:00:09_ **

 

Connor didn’t have any last words. And so, he didn’t speak.

  
Instead, he let his eyes do the talking, staring intently at Hank as he tried to impart every feeling that was racing through his thirium pump, every emotion Hank had awoken him to. Comradery, the knowledge that someone always had his back. Soft fur between his fingers. A place to call home. His lieutenant, his Hank. They belonged to each other, even if that wasn’t how things worked anymore, they were two halves of a messed up, but still very- very--

 

**_-00:*0:02_ **

 

**_m3MoRy*  Upl04D#  Fa1L3D_ **

 

And suddenly Connor had a lot to say.

 

All he could gasp out was “Hank-!” before everything went dark.

 

The last thing Connor saw was Hank looking at him like his world was going dark too.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @sombraplayslazertag on tumblr for helping me out with the creation of this fic, beta'ing and encouraging me to go to bed! Couldn't have done it without you, fam! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment down below and we may find out next time if Hank kills himself out of Survivor's Guilt! Tune in next time on "Oneshots that End in Death!"


End file.
